Cruella De Vil
Cruella de Vil is a major player in all 3 major wars, establishing a dominant criminal alliance in the first Disney Vs Non-Disney War, battling Medusa in the Disney Villains War, and serving as Queen Grimhilde's second-in-command in the Disney Vs Marvel War. A wealthy socialite with a fetish for animal products and ties to the criminal underworld, she first appeared Disney animated film ''101 Dalmatians. ''Glenn Close portrayed the same role in the live-action remake of the original film. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Beginnings Cruella was born into the prestigious De Vil family in London. Jay and Janice De Vil were among the wealthiest couples in the UK. They ultimately got their mobbed, however, from organized crime. However, the De Vils made one mistake too many. When Jay couldn't come up with a sum of mobbed he owed to Sykes, the monstrous loan shark tore the front door down. Confused and terrifed, the young Cruella watched as Roscoe and Desoto tore her parents apart. After the gruesome bloodbath, Sykes wanted no witnesses. The dogs approached Cruella, who made a run for it. Orphaned at sixteen, and unable to return home for fear of Sykes, Cruella made herself a box on the streets to rest in. After four years of scrounging for scraps, Cruella had enough. She found a wealthy household that was eating a lavish dinner at the time, and sneaked inside. She filled her dress with all of the bread she could, and tore scraps of the roasted bird into her mouth when nobody was looking. Sadly, she was eventually noticed. "THIEF!" was cried throughout the mansion, prompting Cruella to run. The butler of the host family, Edgar Balthazar, chased after her. Edgar soon cornered Cruella by a lake that was too large for her to jump over. Edgar grabbed Cruella by her arm, and prepared to prepare her for a trip to the police, before looking at her face. Cruella was breathtakingly gorgeous young lady. He was smitten. Rather than take the girl away and let the law deal with her, Edgar, using his connections, got her a job in modeling. The idea of Sykes finding her passed her mind, but Cruella was desperate for food and shelter. She accepted the job. With the ever supportive Edgar by her side, Cruella took the modeling world by storm. However, modeling, as it often does, took it's toll. Cruella began starving herself as she grew sickly thin and her smoking habit didn't help. Before long, she switched her specialty to fashion design. Cruella always dreamed of making clothes from dogs, a species she hated due to her traumatic childhood experiences. Organized crime in her blood, Cruella couldn't help but dabble in the matter a tad, just to keep the pay rolling. Word of Cruella's existence soon reached Sykes, who decided to finish the job. He sent two of his top men, Horace and Jasper Badun, along with a horde of other thugs to kill her. On her way home from a fashion show, the thugs rushed at Cruella in their vehicles. Cruella tried to make an escpae. She was scared for her life, that is until she rear ended one of the thugs, causing him to spin out. What started as an escape turned into a battle royale, as Cruella found doing away with the thugs increasingly easier with each car she demolished with her own. By the end of the night, Cruella had taken down every one of Sykes' assasins, sans Horace and Jasper, who swore their loyalty to Cruella out of fear. It was when this event reached Sykes that Sykes dropped his vendetta. Cruella's name rose in the criminal empire and the world of fashion. She was unstoppable. Seemingly. Out of Funds Cruella first becomes aware of the war through her lawyer, Mr. Lickboot. Due to the fighting, global markets have suffered severe setbacks, draining away Cruella's entire fortune. Adding insult to injury, Lickboot then leaves Cruella's employ to work for Aunt Pristine Figg, another wealthy socialite. Cruella later arrives at Figg's home, threatening to kill her and Lickboot. The next day, Cruella ambushes the two with her car, sending them careening down a hill and into a pile of mud. The resulting humiliation and panic turns Lickboot back to Cruella. Aggressive Expansion With Figg out of the picture and Lickboot securing her fortune, Cruella sets out to take over the criminal underworld. She hires the unscrupulous butler, Edgar, to kill Cat R. Waul, but he fails in his mission. Furious, Cruella brings the butler into debt, forcing him to work for her. Cruella's fortunes increase, however, after she partners with Madam Medusa. The two plan to eliminate Waul and his partner, Carface. The pair discovers the arrival of the Queen of Wonderland, Darla Dimple, at the animals' pub. Realizing the two enemy gangsters will be distracted, Cruella and Medusa plan to eliminate the animals in one fell swoop. Up On Top While the other members of Cruella's faction succeed in their respective missions, Cruella faces down the ringleader of the gangsters: Carface himself. As Carface tries to flee by hanging onto a police car, Cruella follows in her car. Using one of her scarves as a whip, she knocks Carface into a mailbox, leaving him badly injured. With the animals out of control, Cruella prides herself as the queen of the underworld. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two The End of an Era Cruella's domination of the underworld, however, does not last long. The Baroness, acting on the orders of Cobra Commander, tracks down and eliminates Medusa. Her interests then turn to Cruella. While the kingpin is out for a drive, the Baroness, armed with a hi-tech battle suit, sends her careening off the road. Horace and Jasper Badun try to come to Cruella's aid, but the Baroness sends the two cars careening into each other with one massive blast. With her allies dead and her financial fortune crippled, Cruella is left in the snow, wallowing in her own misery. Reliant on the Wickedness of Others Cruella holds a meeting with David Xanatos; the criminal mastermind suggests she steal a special Talisman capable of helping her defeat Cobra Commander. Delighted, Cruella orders Horace and Jasper to acquire the Talisman. Hak Foo, an enforcer of the Dark Hand also searching for the Talisman, easily defeats the two. Now without resources, Cruella stumbles upon Mok Swagger, who employs her for his own nefarious purposes. Terror in the Live Action Universe Mok, having mastered inter-dimensional travel in the first war, sends Cruella into the live action universe to find a mysterious puzzle-box known as the "Lament Configuration." Cruella nearly finds the box, only to encounter the demonic Freddy Krueger. The monstrous serial killer slashes at Cruella with his clawed glove; Cruella's ostentatiously thick fur coats are the only things that save her from being torn to pieces. Cruella retaliates by jabbing Freddy with a pitchfork. This, however, only makes Freddy more angry. The demon strikes Cruella with a flying air capsule and sends her falling into a vat of mud. A New Criminal Alliance Cruella survives this attack and allies with Doctor Claw and Count Olaf; the criminal plans to use both to Mok's advantage. However, only one of these criminals proves any use to her: Doctor Claw. Olaf merely seems an annoyance, due to his monstrously bad comedy. While Claw and Cruella draw closer together, Olaf grows increasingly distant. The con artist later leaves the alliance, joining with Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg. However, the incompetent criminal gets himself killed by Zorg's new master, Pinhead. Acquiring the Configuration Eventually, Cruella and Claw attack Zorg's tower, discovering Pinhead and Krueger once again. Freddy goads Cruella into a fight. Cruella seizes the opportunity, swinging on a rope to hit a button capable of activating the base's laser defense system. Though the plan works, Freddy heals his wounds instantaneously. Freddy then slashes through the rope, laying Cruella flat. Just then, Captain Barbossa, allied with a treacherous Zorg, eliminates Pinhead. Claw, for his part, destroys Pinhead's new giant Lament Configuration. As the Cenobite leader dissolves into nothingness, he leaves behind a new Lament Configuration, one Cruella is only too happy to take. Dimension Hopping After sending the Configuration to Mok, Cruella encounters Maleficent. The fairy, trapped in the live-action realm, demands that Cruella return her home. Cruella tries her best, but ends up sending Maleficent to the CGI universe. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villains War Cruella's role in the Disney Villains War is decidedly smaller. Cruella calls up her rival, Madam Medusa, and mocks her over Medusa's lack of wealth compared to Cruella. The two get into an argument, with Medusa swearing revenge. However, Cruella decides to ambush Medusa before she gets the chance. In a heated car chase, Cruella ends up in a deadly collision with her henchmen, Horace and Jasper. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War A Scheming Second Queen Grimhilde introduces Cruella as her right-hand woman when she takes over the alliance of the Horned King. Cruella's new subordinates, Doctor Facilier and Lady Tremaine, don't take too kindly to their lower rank.Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Cruella's Alliance Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Mok's Alliance Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Cruella and Drakken's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Cruella Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Cruella and Kent Mansley Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Joker Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Psychopaths Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Cruella's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Tony Dracon Alliance in Disney vs Marvel Villains War Category:The Animal Cruelty Squad (ACS) in Heroes vs Villains Category:Major Players Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Cruella's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Animal Killers Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:President Snow's Alliance Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Returning from the Underworld Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains ctor Facilier and Lady Tremaine, don't take too kindly to her presence.o Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Par 2 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Par 3 Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Par 2 Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War